


Meeting The Lost Hero

by The_Hero_Lost_from_History



Series: Traveling with The Lost Hero [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hero_Lost_from_History/pseuds/The_Hero_Lost_from_History
Summary: The Heros find themselves in a new Hyrule, only to find a new hero and her family.(I'm bad at summaries guys, I'm sorry)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I made for some amazing people on the discord server, you know who you are, and they really liked this so I'm going post this here. Also please note that I’m a terrible writer so, please bear with me, please.  
Oh, this is about how my Link OC met The Linked Universe boys, the first part at least.

* * *

????? POV

The young woman walked through the woods bow in hand, her swords on her back, ready to bring her family dinner that night. She stopped and listened for movement around her, and sighed when she heard nothing, ‘_ Check the traps and go home to make dinner _’ she thought, going through the list in her mind.

She thought as she walked, her mind beginning to wander to places she didn’t want to think about. The war and how she had just had the baby two months ago after she lost her best friend in the war too, not a great combo, in her opinion. Pushing her hair out of her face, she kept walking into the forest and just listening to the world around her. Then she heard it, or rather **them**. She stopped to listen and tried to hear what they were saying.

There seemed to be nine of them in total, will seven adults and two boys actually, she moved slowly up a tree to get a better look at them all and sat in the leaves to remain hidden from them. They seemed to be travelers by the looks of them and from what she could tell not from the Faron region or from Hyrule at all and they were about to walk right into some of her traps, one of them noticed (the long-haired one in the blue tunic) and tried to get the rest to stop, “Guys, I don’t think we should go that way!” he tried to say but no one seemed to hear him before they all were trapped, hanging upside down from the trees, except for the long-haired one, and now that she looked closer at him, he was a **boy**, a boy who must have been in some kind of war or battles, if the scars were something to go by. 

She watched as the boy tried to help his companions from the traps, he moved to the one with the face makings who was shouting, for the boy, who he called “Cub” to cut him down. She sighed at that, she worked hard on those traps and she was not about to let them get ruined. She slowly drow one of her swords and moved to jump from her hiding spot.

* * *

3th POV

Time was not having a good day, first, they lost Wind’s bedroll and spent an hour trying to find it, second, they think they're there in a new Hyrule to, at first they thought this was Cub’s Hyrule but as they traveled they noticed were different than the Cub’s home, they looked different, younger even. At first, they don’t even think to consider another hero but, when Cub had said that he thinks this isn’t his Hyrule, and now he was hanging upside down from a tree. Time watched as the Cub moved to cut Pup down, ‘_ they really should have listened to Wild when he told them to stop _’ he thought to himself.

He was so distracted he didn’t even see someone jump down from one of the trees behind Cub until there was a sword at the Cub’s neck.

“I want you to drop the knife and to turn around and look at me, but no sudden movement please I don’t too hurt you.” The woman said. Time got a good look at her, she had blue eyes, long-hair tied back into a ponytail, her tunic had been greatly altered and she had jewelry on her arms and resists.

Time met the Cub’s eyes and nodded to the cub as to ‘do as she said’, the Cub dropped the knife on the ground and turned as the women moved the sword so the tip of it was right at his neck, Time watched as she looked Wild over and moved a bit closer to him, She moved the sword away and took an arrow to point at his neck.

“Why are you all out this far from Castle Town? And why travel through the Faron region it’s dangerous here?” The woman asked as she looked at the Cub, with the concern of a mother to her child. Cub opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out, the women must have seen this, “Do you know sign?” she asked, the Cub nodded, “then you can sign your answer”. “_ We’re looking for someone, and we thought we could cut through the forest too _” Wild signed as the women watched him, she seemed to like that answer, she moved back and put her arrow back in her quiver and moved around the Cub to the trap that was holding Pup upside down.

“Here this how you undo the traps, so I can use these again later.” The women said as she worked to get Pup down too the ground, Wild moved too Time and set to work on getting him down, as soon as Pup got too the ground he set to work on getting the closest person to, which was Warriors, soon everyone was out of the traps and, was either sitting on the ground or standing.

“What is your name if I may ask m’lady?” Warrior asked in a flirty way, looking at the young women, as said women tilted her head back and laughed, she then looked at the group and answered, “If we’re giving each other our names I think I have a right to know who I’m giving it too.” she answered with a smile. Time chuckled and stepped in front of the young women, he stopped and turned to the group and nodded to them, then turned to the women.

“You may call me Time, and this is Twilight,” said, men nodded a greeting, “Sky,” when he was called he gave a smile to her, “Legend,” who was looking at the women with suspicion, “Hyrule,” who gave a small wave, “Wind,” who greeted her with a big ”Hi!” and wave, “Four,” who looked at her and gave a nod and smile, “Warrior,” who had sat on the ground after not getting the answer he had wanted, “and Wild.” who looked at the women from under his hood, when he met her eyes looked away.

“Well it’s nice to meet you all, my name is Link.” The women, Link replied with a kind smile, Time’s eye widened at that name, all of the hero’s eyes widened too, Link saw this and raised an eyebrow before she could ask why they had that reaction Wind walked up to with the biggest smile on his face and said,” It’s nice to meet you to Link!” almost jumping in joy from meeting her, she blinked and looked at the group again and saw looks of joy, excitement, and relief on there faces.

She shook her head and gave a smile back, “You all are looking for someone right? What is their name I may be able to help you find them.” Link asked, looking at Wild who had signed that, Wild looked back at her and then at Time who smiled and nodded, Wild looked back at Link and begin to sign “_ We’re looking for someone named Link _ .” Wild replied Link blinked at that, ‘ _ huh that’s convenient, isn’t it _ ?’, “ So I’m guessing I’m the Link you're looking for correct?” She asked them, they nodded yes, she sighed at that, “ what do you need from me?”, “Your help.” Link looked at the man called Twilight as he stood up talked “A shadow is moving across Hyrule infecting monsters and making them stronger and deadlier and we need your help fighting back.” Twilight finished and stood before her looking down at her, ‘ _ his as tall as my husband _.’ She thought as she looked up at him with a blank face as he gave her a look that said ’I’m so serious about this I swear to the Goddesses that I am.’

“This is a hard decision to make for me.” Link said as she looked at him, she turned around to look at the group and saw their confusion on their faces, she sighed but thought as she looked that them “You boys look like you could do with a good homecooked meal, so if you would like you can come back to me and my family’s home for dinner.” she asked as they stood, at the mention of food, Link smiled at that and turned around and started to walk away but stopped to look behind her at them. “Are you coming or what? I want you to meet my husband.” their reaction was instant.

Wait

Wait

Wait 

Wait

Wait

Wait

Wait

Wait

Wait

**HUSBAND?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Wild’s POV

Wild didn’t know what to make of this Link, she seems to be married and an amazing hunter, if the fact she shot two does before he even saw them was to go by. She would look back at him every so often but would look back to the path to guide them to her home for dinner.

“We’re almost too my home, please leave your weapons at the door.” Link said as she walked ahead of them, Wild nodded at that, he has the same rule at his house too. ‘ _ She looks familiar for some reason, where have I seen her before? _ ’ Wild thought, as he watched her lead them on.

They soon came across a clearing, with a house and horse stable. All the horses stopped to look at the group as they approached the house, one of them, a stallion with a chestnut coat and honey brown spots jumped over the fence and galloped right up to the women as she laughed, ”Oh, Oliver always so dramatic, aren't you?” She said as the stallion, ‘ _ Oliver huh, that’s a nice name for a horse _ .’ Wild thought, Oliver nuzzled into the women’s hair with affection, she shooed the horse away as she walked to the house, it was a two-story house with a small shed next to it on the side, Link walked up to the door and grabbed the handle, ”Sorry about the mess inside, please just watch your step.” she said as she turned to them.

  
  


As soon as she opened the door they were met with an interesting site, a man who looked to be about Twi’s hight, and had dirty-blond hair that was cut short and judging by the scars that could be seen, was a soldier or at least  **was** one at one point, at least that’s what Wild thought, was sitting at a table trying to bottle-feed a baby, wrapped in a blue blanket nuzzled safely in his arms, “ Come little one, please eat for me, I know you like your mother too feed you but please just eat.” The man asked the baby, Link chuckled at that, which got the man’s attention and caused him to turn around, and when he did Wild thought he was going to fall over from shack, the man had chocolate-brown eyes, and a scar across his nouse, the man looked at the group and smiled welcomingly at them.

“Hello there, and who might you all be?” The man asked as he looked them over and landed on Wild, he felt small in the presence of the man that he had only heard stories of, the man’s eye lingered on him before going to his wife, “Dear, they are staying for dinner.” Link said to the man and gave him a look that said, ‘We need to talk.’ the nodded at her and looked back at the group, “Will I hope you like stew because my wife is the best cook. Ha!” the man laughed after he said that, “I’m going to put our little fighter in his crib, Love.”, “Thank you, Dear.” Link replied as she walked to the kitchen to start making dinner, “You boys make your selves at home, ok?” she said as she looked back at them, then turned back to start.

Wild sat and watched her as she worked on the stew, she began to hum one of the ancient songs, one that Kass played that helped him unlocked at least one of the Shrines, cutting up vegetables and meat with expert precision. Wild was beginning to understand why he knew her face, her face was lost too Hyrulan history, but not his family, they made sure too remember her, for she was the hero that came before him, The Lost Hero, from 10,000 years ago.

* * *

Andrus’ POV

Andrus walked in too the nursery and laid, Ray down into his crib and walked away too the door before looking back too make sure, Ray had fallen asleep before leaving too the kitchen, as he walked in he saw Link working on the stew and humming one of the songs she wrote for Ray when he would get older. She heard his approach and turned her head too smiled at him before going back to work on the stew, Andrus came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, she relaxed in his arms.

Andrus looked at their guests sitting in chairs and on the floor, there was a few that got his attention, but the one that got it the most was the one blond with long-hair pulled back in too a ponytail, he could see himself and his wife in this boy and that was strange too him, but strangely comforting in a weird way.

“Who are they?” Andrus asked as he watched the group talk with each other quietly so that he and his wife couldn’t hear, “They are incarnations of the hero like me, Dear.” Link replied quietly for only him to hear, ”And they want me to go with them to save Hyrule again.”, Andrus stopped and looked down at his wife in surprise, “How? And are they past or future ones?” Andrus asked his mind going too different places at once, “All are past incarnations except the one called Wild, the one with the ponytail, he’s a future incarnation.” She replied, Andrus, took a deep breath and looked back at the boy, Wild as he talked with one of the younger boys, they both started to laugh, and Andrus saw his wife's smile on the face of this boy.

“Is he?”, “Yes, at least I think he is, he does know sign.” was Links answer as she started to finish the stew, “Can you get some boils and spoons, Dear?” She requested as she pulled out a large tray, Andrus did as asked and pulled out eleven bolis and spoons from the cupboards, “ohm.” someone from behind Andrus said, he turned around and saw the one called Wild standing awkwardly there, “Uhm”, “My wife says you know how to sign, if you want to you can speak like that.”, the boy looked relieved at that, “ _ Can I help you _ ?” he asked, Andrus smiled and nodded, Wild gave a small smile and walked up to the counter to help.

Andrus watched Wild as he worked, ’ _ he’s right-handed like her too _ ’ Andrus thought as he worked with the boy, Andrus started to feel eyes on the back of his and turned to look, there one of the young men, the one with the marking, was watching them work with a blank face, Andrus smiled at him and gave a face that said ‘I won’t hurt him, I promise.’ to him and turned back to help Wild finish.

* * *

3th POV

Link and Andrus with the help of Wild served the stew to the group of hero’s as they thanked them for their hospitality and dinner, Wind thanked them twice after devouring his boil of stew, Warrior, Legend, Four, and Twilight were still on edge after Link told them it was a hard choice for her, Sky and Hyrule talked amongst themselves, while Time, Wild, Link and Andrus watched them in comfort silence.

Time decided it was time he asked the question he had been meaning to ask, “So is your family the reason it’s hard for you to come with us?”, Link looked him and nodded, “Yes, I don’t want to be away and miss Ray’s firsts, and I’m still recovering from what happened, but I know I can’t sit and do nothing, that’s why it’s so hard for me.” she replied as she looked to her husband and took his hand, Andrus giving her hand a little squeeze in return, she looked up at Wild and Time, “If you can give me some time to think and talk somethings over with Andrus, that very much appreciated.” she said, “how much time?” Time asked, “Two days, three at most.” Link replied, Time sighed at that but nodded, she smiled, “I’m sorry about that, but please stay on the property as long as your all here.” she said as her husband, Andrus, nodded.

Will looks like their going to be there for a while. 


	3. Final Chapter

* * *

Link’s POV

LInk sat at her vanity brushing her hair for bed, as she did she would glance out the window to see the hero’s getting ready for bed, under the covering outside, the light of the fire illuminating the night, and the face of Four, who was on watch for that hour. She sighed as she remembered the conversation that they all had earlier that evening.

_ “You all can stay here for the next few nights, it’s very safe in this area.” Link had said as the group started to make camp, “And if you want, you can stay in the house we have plenty of room for you all.”, “Thank you for the offer but, we’ll stay out here for the next few nights.” Time replied with a smile, “And we’ll keep watch anyways, just in case.” _

Link got up from her chair and walked to her side of her and Andrus’ bed, she sat down and looked to her nightstand and took the photo that was on it, in her hands. It was her and Andrus’ wedding photo, he had long hair at the time but pulled it back for the wedding, and was smiling, she was in the wedding dress that Zelda had made for her, the white that faded into light green at the bottom of the dress, with gold trimming at the ends, with small symbols of courage in the design, hair up in a bun with parts of hair falling out that was curled.

Behind them was a tall Gerudo male, his long red hair pulled back in too a low ponytail, but the rest of him being blocked by her self and Andrus, smiling with them about the happy event, _“Link, Andrus! Let's take a photo_ _to remember this happy moment!”_, _‘Ganon was very persistent that picture…’_, Link thought as she sighed at the memory and placed the photo back on her nightstand, the wounds were still fresh, from the war.

“You okay, Love?”, Link turned her head to see, Andrus, standing in the doorway of their bedroom, “Yes I’m fine, Dear.” Andrus frowned at the response and walked toward her, and sat on the bad, “Are you sure?”, “......”, “I’m going to take that as a no, you know you can talk to me about this.” Link looked up at Andrus as he said that, and gave a sad smile before replying, “I know, it’s just that this whole thing brings up those memories.”, “And?”, “And I want to go with them and help, but what about you, Ray, and the horses. I don’t want to be away if something were to happen.” Link replied, face full of emotion, as she stood up and started to pace, “ I don’t know if I’ll be able to visit if I agree to this!”, Andrus at this point sighed and stood up, walked over to her and took her hands and brought them up to his lips and kissed them, “Love, everything will be alright, I promise.” Andrus said reassuringly, “And if it would help your conscience, you can ask them if they visit their families.” Link sighed but nodded that the suggestion.

Andrus smiled at her lovingly before turning around and walking towards the bed for some much-needed sleep, Link stood in her spot for a moment before shaking her and going to join him.

* * *

Sky’s POV

Sky sat on one of the logs, that Link’s husband, Andrus, had helped bring out for the group to use last night. Sky watched as the sun began to rise with beautiful golds and oranges, Sky smiled as he was reminded of his home, Skyloft, hearing the sound a door opening, Sky turned his head to see Link walk out of the house, she has on a simple blue tunic-dress with a light-brown long-sleeved shirt underneath, hair pulled back into a braid, and in her arms was a small infant, wrapped in a blue blanket, walking towards him and the camp.

Sky could hear her talking to the baby as she got closer, “Come now, my little protector, Mommie has to make sure our guests are ok.” Link cooed to the baby, as she came up to the camp, Link looked up at Shy and smiled, “Good morning, enjoying the view?” she asked as Sky made room for her to sit on the log, “Yes, it's very beautiful.”, “Yes it is…” they both sat in silence after that, watching the sunrise, only for the silence to be broken by the sound of a whine, Sky looked down to meet baby-blue eyes staring back at him in curiosity, Sky blinked as the baby cooed, turned and reached for his mothers face, Link chuckled at the action, “What’s his name?” Sky asked and he watched as the women adjusted the infant in her arms, as the baby got distracted by his hands, “Ray, it means ‘Wise Protector’ and I hope he becomes that.” Link replied as Ray clapped his hands, “Sky, may I ask you something?”, “Sure, what is it?” She hesitated, “Do you all get to visit your families as you travel?” Sky blinked at the question, ‘ _ Why did she ask- _ ’ but cut himself off as Ray cooed happily in his mother's lap, ’ _ She wants to know so if she does agree to come with us she knows that she’ll come back to visit _ .’ Sky concluded, “Yeah, we got to meet Time’s wife and meet Wind’s sister and gramma, so I’m sure we’ll come back to visit!” Sky answered.

Link’s face changed to that of relieve, as they turned around to see that Wild and Time were getting up, Sky smiled at them and Link greeted them, “Good morning, did you both sleep well?” they both nodded and began to get ready for the day in peaceful silence, only for Ray to squeal at the top of his lungs from joy at clapping his hands, causing the rest of the group to bolt upright, hands on their weapons, only to see Time and Wild chuckling, Sky and Link laughing, and Ray’s happy clapping.

“G-good morning boys, sorry about Ray waking you, he gets excited about a lot of things.” Link apologized as she tried to calm down for laughing, Wind’s eyes landed on Ray and (Sky swore that he saw sparkles) immediately was in front of him making funny faces causing Ray to laugh happily, and the others just sighed, nodded and began to get ready for the day, Wild getting ready to make breakfast, “Oh! You don’t have to make breakfast, Andrus is making it inside, he may not look it but he’s an amazing cook!” Link stated.

All but Wind, who was still playing with Ray, to look at one another before all nodding, Sky watched as Link stood up, Ray still safely in her arms, still clapping happily, and started back to the house with all of them following her, they all were soon sitting at Link’s and Andrus’ table eating breakfast, talking and telling jokes, soon Wind asked a question no one, but the husband and wite, saw coming, “So are you related to one of us Mrs, Link?” at the question Sky turned to look at said women only to see her smirk, “Oh no, I’m not, but my husband is related to, as for as we know, one of you.” as soon as those words felt her mouth, everyone stopped to look at said man, who was chuckling at their reaction, “Yes what she said is true, I’m a descendant of at least one Legendary Hero.”, “Do you know who?” Sky asked this time, “Yes, but we’re going to keep the information to our selves, thank you.” Andrus replied immediately, as Wind started to pout at not getting the answer he had wanted.

* * *

3th POV

The next three days were quite relaxing and busy, the group had asked if they could help out with the horses and around the house, as a ‘thank you’ to the couple for letting them stay at their home. Four volunteered to make new horseshoes, while Twilight and Time, with Andrus, got to work on replacing the horseshoes on the horses with new ones, Legend and Warrior got to work on feeding the horses, Hyrule and Sky cleaned the house while Wild and Wind helped Link in the kitchen, will Wild helped and Wind played with Ray.

At one point, Ray found Legend’s, Fire Rod causing Legend to freakout in a panic, and grab Ray from touching the rod, only for Ray to touch Legend’s face and laugh, legend sighed at that and sat Ray on the ground to took the Fire Rod away, and asked Wild to hold on to it until they felt this Hyrule. 

On the fourth morning, Time was the one on watch-duty that morning, when Link came out of the house in her full gear, Time watched as Link sat on the log he sat on, “I’ve made my discussion.” Link said as Time watched her, “And?”,”And, I’ve decided to come with you all to save Hyrule again.” As she finished, Time sat and smiled at her knowing how hard this is for her, “I just want Ray to live in a happy and world.”, “I know.” Link looked at him with gratitude.

“So you're really coming with us!?!?!?” Wind said excitedly, as Link nodded with a smile on her face, the others smiled at how excited he was, Sky watched as he stood next to Wild, they shared a look and smiled,  _ ”Masters.” _ Sky and Wild stopped at that,  _ “She is known as The Lost Hero.” _ , Sky looked at the hero before him, and Wild stared wide-eyed at the hero that, he grew up hearing stories about was going to join them.

Sky walked up the women and stood before her, “So do you need your title?”, “Yes, it’s ‘The Lost Hero’ I never knew why my title was that, but now I know why.”, “So what do you want your nickname to be?”, Link thought for a moment, “How about… Lost.”, the group smiled at Lost, and with that decided they set out to save not just Hyrule but to save their families.

  
  


The End

(For now at least)


End file.
